Marcos Dizen Or'dinii
Marcos Dizen Or'dinii is one of the main characters of user:jedikingzach. He is a near perfect clone of his father, with only Z'har's ability to touch the Force changed. To the galaxy at large he is known as Aya's twin brother. He currently doesn't know that he is a clone. Personality Unlike his father, Marcos tends to be rather aggressive & will often get into unnecessary fights, regardless of his chances of winning. Appearance Being a clone of Z'har, Marcos is a large man, nearly two meters tall (roughly 6 feet, 6 inches imperial) with broad shoulders and a deep chest. Due to a genetic defect his hair, eyes (including the whites), and large patches of his skin are pitch black, appearing to have been recently stained by some very dark ink. This genetic defect also causes him to grow facial hair, a trait most Zabrak do not possess. While his voice is in the bass register, it is not nearly as deep as his imposing frame would lead one to suspect. As a Zabrak, he possessed the usual cranial horns of his species, with four smaller nub-like horns spaced somewhat evenly across his brow-ridge, and two larger thumb-sized horns as his hairline. The scarification pattern on his face is a pair of lines running from his ears, along his cheek bones, then straight down barely touching the edges of his mouth & three wavy lines passing across his forehead. He doesn't bother cutting his hair, so both it and his beard and thick and wild. Abilities Because of the many fights his often temperamental nature started, Marcos is able to take a considerable pounding before succumbing to injuries. He is rather skilled with hand-to-hand fighting, but lack finesse & skill when it comes to fighting with weapons or directing troops. He is a decent pilot, & perfectly capable of repairing most starfighter sized ships. Armour, Gear, & Weapons When on missions he normally wears the black & gold Novatrooper armour. The golden coloured shoulder pauldrons on his armour indicate that he is an officer. When not in armour, he wears the standard issue officer's uniform (black double-breasted tunic & trousers, black leather belt with command disc on the buckle, black leather boots, black leather gloves & a hat with matching disk). His rank insignia is three red pips over three blue pips. For his main weapon he carries a T-21 with the back-mounted power pack (that is linked to the armour's shield in order to allow the shield to run for extended periods). He carries the standard issue SE-14r pistol as a sidearm. Beyond his main weapons, he also carries a thermal detonator & two concussion grenades. The only non-issued weapon he carries is a thick rod with short spikes at the head, this is actually beskar & was a birthday present from his father. The rest of his gear (mostly carried in his utility belt) consisted of a fair bit of useful equipment. This includes high-tension wire, grappling hooks, ion flares, energy rations, a spare commlink, water rations, two medpacks, & a pair of stun cuffs. Command As a Major of the Novatroopers, Marcos is in command of a battalion of Novatroops, as well as the ship that serves as their transport. This means that he is in command of 448 troopers, 64 corporals, 64 Sergeants, 16 Lieutenants, 16 Sergeant Majors, & 4 Captains. Beyond his Novatroopers, he also commands 1 Escort Carrier, 72 TIE/ad starfighters, & 6 Lambda-class T-4a shuttles Biography 'Born' in 58ABY he is actually a clone of the Admiral that was raised as the Admiral's child, & Aya's brother. Mostly, he remained secluded on Geonosis until he was twenty-five. Following his role in the revolt on Geonosis, he has fled from Mandalorian space & joined forces with the Imperial Remnant in the Deep Core. TV Tropes & Achievements TV Tropes *Artificial Human *Attack Attack Attack *Badass Baritone *Badass Beard *Badass Family *Barbarian Hero *Beard of Barbarism *BFG: his blaster rifle is one. *Big Eater *Big Screwed Up Family: The Dizens are all kind of crazy. *Black Eyes Of Evil: Inherited. *Blood Knight *Blue and Orange Morality *Book Dumb: Tends not to care much about formal learning. *Bounty Hunter: Freelances as one. *Braids Of Barbarism *Carry A Big Stick *Cavalier Competitor *Clones Are People Too *Colonel Kilgore *Combat Pragmatist *Detached Sleeves: His arm and shoulder armour (except on the rare occasion that he is wearing all of his armour). *Facial Markings: Zabrak scarification. *Heroic Build *I Just Want To Be Badass *Mighty Glacier *Rubber Forehead Aliens *Smash Mook *The Brute *The Family That Slays Together *Weapon of Choice: A mace. *Weapon Twirling *When All You Have Is A Hammer *Wild Hair *Wild Man *Young Gun Category:Characters Category:Humanoid clones Category:Males Category:Mandalorians Category:Zabrak